There is an ever-greater need and demand for combustion techniques that minimize emissions through efficient burning of fuel components. One such technique is Homogeneous Charge Compression Ignition (hereinafter “HCCI”) in which a well-mixed, lean mixture of fuel and air is auto-ignited, i.e., ignited without use of a spark, which usually results in a rapid combustion of fuel components. This combustion technique is potentially more efficient and environmentally-friendly than conventional spark-ignited combustion because the rapidity of the combustion prevents heat losses to the walls of the engine cylinder, approaching a constant volume combustion which is more efficient and allows for use of a higher compression ratio, and also because use of a well-mixed, lean mixture results in a decrease in the total production of pollutants, some of which are almost completely eliminated.
The practical implementation of HCCI has been somewhat hampered by the difficulty of controlling the auto-ignition under variable loading conditions. It has been found that small variations in the temperature field within the engine cylinder can produce large variations in ignition timing, and can result in misfire, in which combustion fails to occur, or other deleterious consequences which reduce engine efficiency.
In another promising technique, referred to as the Pulsed Jet Combustion method (hereinafter “PJC”), combustion is initiated in small prechambers coupled to the cylinder via small orifices. Combustion in the prechambers produces hot jets of gas which escape through the orifices into the cylinder where the jets entrain unburned gases in the fuel-air mixture in the cylinder, igniting the mixture. The action of the jets improves combustion efficiency because of the “fireball” created that rapidly spreads through the volume of the cylinder, in contrast to the thinner “flame” that is produced by spark ignition. However, current PJC techniques employ spark-ignition within the prechambers, and therefore combustion within the prechambers suffers to some degree from the uneven combustion and inefficiencies associated with spark-ignition. Additionally, the combustion produced in the cylinder using PJC is not volumetric as in HCCI, but depends upon the spread of the fireball from the prechamber, which may not be completely uniform. Therefore, combustion in the cylinder may also be somewhat uneven and some portion of the hydrocarbon fuel may remain unburned.